30 Day OTP Challenge: EightxSam
by lauramariadavis
Summary: Because I can't find a single fanfiction of them, so I decided to do one myself! [note: rating may change]
1. Holding Hands

_Even if I ship this on my own for all of eternity I'm going to write this fanfic in hopes that maybe someone else's OTP is Eight/Sam, too. Please note I've only read up to 'Seeing I', I'm on 'Placebo Effect' now._

""

**1 – Holding Hands**

It happens all the time, really. Holding hands with the Doctor shouldn't feel special or anything. They mainly do it during their many adventures whilst 'not getting involved' (pfft, yeah _right_!) in the affairs of other times, planets, places or species – or all four. His grip is usually tight, at times like that. Especially when they're running; sometimes she can feel her fingers cramping up and her palms beginning to sweat, and when they finally stop she has to massage the pain away. He always seems to be unaffected.

Tonight they have stopped off on some planet in the Lyra constellation. God knows what the name is; she stopped trying to remember planet names ages ago. There are too many to go to, too many to see. They all blur in to one big ball of confusing triple-lettered words and _what on Earth is an 'A' pronounced like an 'L' for_? Some of them are simple, but this one can't have been because – as I said – she can't remember it. But she wishes she could because it's _beautiful_.

It's an unspoilt planet inhabited by a born civilisation that have only just learnt to craft shelter, so there's not a skyscraper or flicker of electricity in sight. There had been a bit of trouble initially (of course, what do you expect when you park a 1920's Police Box in the middle of a cave man-ish settlement?) but the Doctor managed to sort it out, as usual. After nearly getting them killed. Let's just leave that bit out. Anyway, the landscape is unspoilt and beautiful – it's a mix between coral coloured grass (that's far too thick to be anything like Earth's) and sand the shade of 'duck egg blue,' as the Doctor had put it. She'd just rolled her eyes and asked him – very nicely, may I add? – To admire the view _after_ they got out of being murdered.

There's also a peak of ragged-looking cliffs, over towards the east of the horizon. They would probably give you the loveliest view of the surrounding area. Just like the sand they are that pretty shade of blue, and my God do they take your breath away. The darker shades formed by the shadows of the moonlight are fascinating, as well. Sam gazes over at them now, comparing them with Earth's cliff faces – all brown with greyish water slapping against them. The sea is green here, just as it's meant to be. She's half tempted to ask if they could swap planets.

As time passes, the natives begin moving towards the shore where they set up three camp fires. The men eventually begin singing an exotic melody whilst dancing around the flames, and Sam loses herself amongst their alien symphony, finding it both relaxing and exciting. Her head falls to rest on the Doctor's shoulder; once upon a time ago she would have been far too nervous to attempt something like this, but the school girl crush died years ago now. Samantha Jones is not the seventeen-year-old teenager he knew before. She has grown since then – she knows who she is, now, and what she wants to do with her life. She knows how to take care of herself and how to appreciate the wonderful opportunity her Time Lord _friend_ has given her. And she knows how to appreciate a good, old fashioned planet.

"What do you think it'll look like in a hundred years?" She asks idly.

"Oh, much different - they're not so intelligent now but their minds develop at ten times the rate yours do. Their evolution will be fast."

"Meaning the planet won't be so green, or blue, anymore?"

"Probably not, no..."

They lapse in to silence again, but she doesn't mind. He hasn't shrugged her off his shoulder and he seems to be relaxed – best grasp this opportunity whilst she has it, because it's not very often that he sits down and just watches things happen. Their songs change in length, pitch and emotion as the night progresses. Sometimes they are so sad she finds herself with a lump in her throat whilst others bring that excitable, giggly feeling to the pit of her stomach.

Eventually they come to what _has_ to be a love song. Now, at this point she has made the connection – something in the way they sing makes you feel whatever they intent you to, so when she feels the urge to take the Doctor's hand and press herself closer to his side begin to rise she digs her nails in to her palm. Instead, she lets the emotion flow through her, enjoying how it brings a blush to her cheeks and a smile to her lips. Her heartbeat becomes just a little bit faster and her stomach is fluttering happily. She can smell that familiar sandalwood scent of his; it sends her head all fuzzy.

His hand lifts from the grass and reaches over, taking hers with it. She turns to look at them in surprise, watching as he interlocks his fingers with her own and rests them on his knee. This is nothing like that tight, sweaty clamp of their hands during running or fighting – this is gentle. His skin feels rough and calloused against hers but she doesn't mind; it's also cooler, but the song and his touch combined have her nerves at their peak, so despite the cold she is so tingle-y that she barely feels it. Not once does he turn from the natives show, but eventually he does rest his cheek atop her head.

And nothing – _absolutely nothing_ – could wipe the stupid, loved up smile off her face.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**2 - Cuddling Somewhere**

He's had a little bit too much to drink. She can tell from the slightly detached, airy look in his eyes, the flush of his cheeks and the fact that he's cuddling her the way a lover would.

It started after they saved yet another species from yet another alien attack - Weeping Angels, this time. They were going to leave, but then Kalra insisted that they stay for the celebration feast. Sam's stomach was growling, and she hates the TARDIS' food, so they agreed. One thing lead to another: the feast developed in to a party and the Doctor's never one to resist a good party. Sam doesn't drink, but that didn't hold _him_ back. So, here they are, laid on a hammock-like thing (she doesn't really know what the hell it is), gazing up at the holographic stars of whatever wing of the settlement they're in.

"You know, Sam. You were awfully brave today. Not that I'm saying you're not brave every day, but a lot of my former companions have been shaken by the Angels, at least..."

"If that's you trying to tell me you're impressed, then thanks. If it's you saying you underestimated me then I'm pushing you out of this thing."

He laughs at that and pulls her closer, "You'll fall with me."

"As long as you're cushioning it then that's fine."

"Are you calling me fat?" He pouts, looking down at his very not fat stomach, "My sixth self was much podgier than _this_!"

"You're definitely not fat," She retorts, tapping his stomach.

"Thank you," He sniffs.

She becomes aware of how close they are, now. If before wasn't enough then their post-conversation position definitely is. She is on her side and he is on his, arms locked around her waist as hers rest against his chest. The urge to close the miniscule distance between their lips becomes so strong that she slips her arms under his and draws herself closer, pushing her cheek against his chest instead. His arms move to rest on her back.

"I want these in the TARDIS," He murmurs.

"They'd probably let you have one," She thinks of the hammock-things, picturing one in front of the console room's fire place, "We did save their lives."

"I wasn't talking about those."

She blushes, wishing he'd say things like that when sober... Will he remember this? Probably, but he won't talk about it. She's glad he can't see the frown on her face as she tightens her grip on him. At least she can have this, if only during times like this - there's no time like the present. He definitely doesn't feel the same way about her as she does him; she has to remind herself of that as he places a kiss on the top of her head.


	3. Video Games and Films

**3 - Playing Video Games/Watching Films**

"How are you _doing_ that!?" Sam yells in disbelief. Not seconds later has he got yet another headshot; her soldier drops to the ground, dead.

"Oh come on, Sam. Did you really think so little of me as to believe that I wouldn't be able to figure out something as simple as a human-made video game?"

"You said you've never played!" She argues.

"Of course I haven't, I don't exactly stop off in two thousand and fourteen and decide to try out their gaming devices. I prefer the PS28, myself."

"Now I know you're having me on, they would never call them- wait, how did you do _that_!?"

"Now, why would I-" His voice rises in excitement as he notices the red dot (indicating where her character is) getting closer, "-lie to you?" He jumps out and shoots, killing her once again, "HA!" The Doctor drops the controller and throws fists in to the air, grinning in delight, "I win!"

She should have known this was a bad idea. After wondering around Leeds city centre on Earth in 2014, Sam decided it would be fun to try some of the many gaming devices out. All she had really played was Sega and a Game Boy, so watching kids test out the quite frankly incredibly realistic games of this time fascinated her. The Doctor had agreed... She hadn't expected him to buy a PS4, X Box One and a Nintendo Wii. Thinking back, she really should have. So here they are, sat in the gaming room of the TARDIS with all three consoles plugged in to the cinema-esque television, playing Call of Duty.

"Shall we try the Wii?" He asks, to which she just nods before skulking off to refill their mugs. She makes a Darjeeling for herself and an Earl Grey for the Doctor - ensuring she adds two sugars - before returning. When she arrives he is in the middle of editing a cartoon-ish avatar to look similar to her. When he notices her approaching he almost giggles in excitement.

"I'm making you!" He beams, resulting in Sam chuckling to herself until the tea is set on a coffee table and her controller is in hand. He makes her character incredibly small - hilarious - and she puts his in the glasses she proclaims he 'wears to look smarter than he is.' He pouts at that, but soon cheers up as she elects them to play tennis.

They're both terrible at first, but Sam enjoys the motion controlled technology so much that they carry on regardless. The competitiveness of their gaming increases as they continue through each sport, reaching it's peak when they begin bowling. Now, at this point the Doctor has won at each game they've played, so despite the fact that Sam is now a 21 year old woman she can't stop herself from grabbing his arm mid-swing, resulting in the ball heading straight for the gutter. He gives her a look that reminds her of a child discovering Christmas has been cancelled.

"That's cheating!" He shouts, "Samantha Jones I never took you for a _cheat_!"

"I'm bored of losing, see if you can bowl now!"

"What, with you hanging off my arm?"

"Why not? Scared you can't?"

"No," He puffs out his chest - whether he did it consciously or not she doesn't know, but she's laughing as he takes her go. Her weight, although slight, definitely throws him off as the ball heads in to the gutter once more.

"I'm bored too," He grumbles, ignoring her 'I knew it' smirk, "Why not watch the films?"

This time the Doctor makes tea whilst Sam figures out enough about the PS4 to get the disk in and play the damn thing. When he's back in the room she is sat on the sofa with the lights dimmed and a blanket over her shoulders - she looks pleased to see he's brought popcorn and jelly babies.

They start off with the Avengers, which they both quite easily get in to. Sam grumbles that they used the Doctor's daily routine as a form of entertainment and the Doctor howls with laughter when he sees Thor and Loki, proclaiming that the real Norse Gods would be insulted at what humanity has done to them. They carry on for hours, watching so many films that Sam looses count, but not once does she get bored. She is surprised that he actually sits still and enjoys it, too.

Halfway through Love Actually he sprawls out on the sofa, ignoring the empty bowl as it falls and settling his head on Sam's lap. He looks so relaxed, smiling just slightly at the screen with half-lidded eyes. He doesn't sleep very often - maybe being normal (as opposed to being the hero) brings out the sleepiness in him? With uncertianty she begins playing with a strand of his hair; it's so soft. She wishes she could just kiss him breathless, bury her hands in it and lock herself around him. Unfortunately that's a no-no.

But he does release a happy sigh, and she realises she's started stroking his hair back. Her touch is very gentle, as though he is an animal that - if petted too hard - would flee. But he doesn't, he just slowly falls asleep, and when the film ends and he's fast on Sam smiles lovingly, then gets herself comfortable and waits for him to wake.


	4. On A Date

**4 – On a Date**

There are many words that Samantha Jones could use to describe the Doctor, but one of them could not be 'ordinary'. So it should come as no surprise to her that he didn't realise that her asking to go out for a meal on the 14th February (cringe-y, she _knows_) was her asking him to go on a date with her. She enjoys it nevertheless… Until a fleet of Cybermen show up – apparently they were the reason behind the restaurant's workers mysterious disappearances. Fret not, of course the Doctor saved the day again.

And now they're back at the TARDIS and Sam's heart is heavy in her chest. He never notices her advances, he only treats her as anything more than a child (despite her now being 21) when he's drunk and whenever they find just a moment of peace danger leaps out at them. Of course she loves saving the universe, but will they never get a minute to themselves? _Though_, she wonders, _what difference will it make?_ _He'll never love me_…

It's slightly odd that he walks her through the hallways, once they're back inside. She is about to ask him if he thinks she's forgotten her way around the TARDIS; they come to a standstill outside her room and she opens her mouth to say it, but he speaks first.

"Despite the slight distraction that arose, thank you for the date. It was lovely."

"Wait," She blinks, surprised, "You actually knew? I mean, it actually registered?"

"Oh, Sam," He grins, "I'm not as absent minded as you think."

"Right, of course you're not," She raises her eyebrows and he pouts in response, earning a quiet laugh from her, "Well, thanks to you. For paying, I mean, and for the night, and for everything."

He smiles sweetly and reaches up to glide his fingers against her cheek – tucking some of her growing hair behind her ear – and then meets her eyes. There's an electric moment between them, and she's sure he's going to do it, but then he takes a step back and opens her bedroom door for her.

"Goodnight, Sam."

Ignoring the frustration in her stomach she smiles at him, "Goodnight, Doctor."


	5. Kissing

**5. Kissing**

He has wanted to do this for a while, but at the right moment. Not in the seconds 'before their deaths' or after three years of being reunited – just something simple, at a time where they're just sat laughing or after a particularly nice day on a peaceful planet. But whenever a moment like that arises he always seems to back away, fearful of crossing that line… Well, he's lost so many people; does it come as a surprise that he is scared of losing any more? Especially when the feelings his past selves so easily hindered are potentially on the line; damn that violent regeneration and its repercussions.

The streets of London are positively teeming with life, this lovely summer's day. England actually has some sun for once, so many of the humans are taking full advantage of the warmth by shopping, eating out and just exploring the vast city in general. Sam and the Doctor are on their way to the Sherlock Holmes museum on Baker Street, having left the TARDIS in a quiet alley on the city's outskirts, and the Doctor feels that mood coming on again. He is not usually one to marvel at a human's physical appearance – well, he's used to it, is he not? – but Sam looks absolutely lovely, today- not that she doesn't every day, but in the sunlight her blonde hair looks highlighted, her eyes brighter and cheeks warmer. She just looks comfortable to be back on Earth again – he sees through those calm and collected facades of hers on alien worlds, so it's nice to see her genuinely at ease for once.

He doesn't catch what she says, but she turns to him to say something. But she's smiling so brightly and he's in such a unique mood today, he can't resist it. He closes the distance between them, capturing her lips with his as he brings his hands to rest on her waist. She is unresponsive for a moment – shock, most likely – but then her hands come to rest on his cheeks, and neither of them care for the nudges of people trying to pass them by because all Sam can think is _ohmygod the Doctor is kissing me_, and he just feels so _relaxed_, like this is the most natural thing in the universe. For once they are spending some time together – not saving planets, not fighting dark creatures and/or people but just doing something as simple as visiting London, and sometimes that is exactly what he needs to appreciate why he fled Gallifrey in the first place – to enjoy the little bits of the universe he would have never seen. What better way to appreciate the little things than to kiss the woman he is quite sure he loves?


End file.
